Rush Limbaugh
Rush Limbaugh is a big fat idiot who has been guilty of sexual and other hypocrisy. Rush Limbaugh was found guilty of "Doctor Shopping" in 2006 as a result of his longtime addiction to the drug OxyContin, which he had continued abusing until public revelations of this use in 2003. During this period Limbaugh had repeatedly called for stiffer penalties for drug abusers, and had on occasion pretended not to know what OxyContin was, going so far as to mispronounce the word. He’s in favour of sexual abstinence, doesn’t want condoms distributed in schools and says he thinks condoms don’t work. http://www.docstoc.com/docs/8843174/Why-Condoms-DO-NOT-WORK He's been quoted writing "Close Your Fly, You Won't Die." http://debrahaffner.blogspot.com/2006/06/rush-limbaughs-hypocrisy.html He also said or wrote "Abstinence protects against STDS and pregnancy - every time it's tried." http://debrahaffner.blogspot.com/2006/06/rush-limbaughs-hypocrisy.html What Limbaugh says is right for school kids isn’t right for him. Abstinence only education doesn't work because the sex drive is too strong as Rush-open your flies-Limbaugh has shown. He was apprehended for possession of improperly labeled Viagra after an all-too-frequent sex-tourism trip to the Dominican Republic to have sex with the only women that will have him--those he pays. there's even a suggestion he might have raped a child. http://brendancalling.com/2009/02/20/did-rush-limbaugh-rape-child-dominican-republic/ Douchebagness Rush Limbaugh is a very large (in many ways) conservative. He hosts a talk radio show where be pushes his beliefs -- which are often times indistinguishable from Fascism -- on his idiotic impressionable retarded attention-starved listeners. Limbaugh is to continue to host his show until 2016. His salary is now $28 million a year; here's a cool display. He has not only criticized Liberals and Democrats but has loudly assaulted centrists, independents and moderate conservatives. He has stated that the only way for Republicans to survive is to have everyone in the party take a radical right wing stance. This is most likely an endorsement of fascism or National Socialism. His love of Fascism and his failure with all but the most impressionable or purchasable women is another personality defect he shares with his beloved idol Adolf Hitler. The only suitable mate for Rimbag may be the demonically-possessed unrepentent lawyer Ann Coulter, a "woman" (questionable since the cadaver that is her body can not possibly ovulate) many consider to be even more hateful than him. It is assumed any offspring thereof would be more Satanic a spawn then even Dick Cheney. Endorsed by Reagan In 1992, Ronald Reagan sent Limbaugh a letter in which he thanked him "for all you're doing to promote Republican and conservative principles..." and nominated him "the Number One voice for conservatism in our Country." This sort of delusion of Reagan's is also evidenced Reagan's allowing his wife Nancy's beliefs in esoteric divination to influence his presidency. Limbaugh even thinks Republican John McCain is too far to the left Rush Limbaugh is very far right wing as he attacked even John McCain during the 2008 primary season stating that he was too moderate. Afterward he attempted to get Hilary Clinton elected as the Democratic nominee because he and Ann Coulter believed her to be more Conservative then McCain. He failed in his so called "Operation: Chaos". NBC news had Rush Limbaugh making a salary of $54,000,000 a year, with Oprah Winfrey earning $235,000,000 a year, so they are clearly deluded. Controversies Rush Limbaugh has acted in a completely a--holeish manner on his radio show. He claimed that soldiers who did not support the Iraq War were "phony". He may also be a racist as he referred to Barack Obama as a "magic negro". The phrase "magic negro" was coined seriously by the radical leftist newspaper, the Los Angeles (Calif.) Times, which is considered by most Americans to be a joke. The song, to the tune of "Puff The Magic Dragon," was created by Paul Shanklin mocking the LA Times, and was merely played on Limbaugh's radio show. More evidence that he is a racist is that he has said that African-Americans in America are "left behind socially" and are "trained to hate from a young age". Now aren't many right wing Bible Belt types trained to hate from a young age? He is now trying to buy the St. Louis Rams. The NFL may be willing to overlook the comment he once made where he compared the NFL to "the Crips and Bloods...without weapons". Nonetheless, even the NFL have exercised more judgment and decency than Lush exhibits, and have refused to let such a low-life as him purchase a football franchise. Limbaugh has gotten his ass handed to him by a moderate Republican caller. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZWRyMCxRs8&feature=PlayList&p=B9A054FE3EC10A54&index=5. Rush Lush recently astounded even the most retarded of his loyal "dittohead" listeners by claiming that the recent Icelandic volcanic eruption was obviously the act of an angry, fiscally-conservative God perpetrated illogically on the citizens of the Socialist countries of Western Europe and Scandinavia to punish their American Socialist brethren for having the gall to reform the American health insurance industry. Even level-headed centrist Bill Clinton considered Lush to have lost nearly all of what is left of his feeble mind. See also *Mark Souder Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative propaganda Category:Conservatives Category:American People Category:Douchebags Category:Republicans are jealous that President Clinton got a Blow Job from Monica Lewinsky. Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Conservatives Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Insane Category:Pot meet kettle